Sneakers and High Heels
by Voidy
Summary: Setelah perjumpaannya dengan seorang gadis misterius, hidup Ichigo berubah drastis. Meski selalu dikerjai habis-habisan, dia rela menerima semua perlakuan itu. Suatu hari dara manis tersebut datang ke kampusnya. Kali ini masalah apa lagi yang akan dihadapi si kepala jeruk? #BleachMovieFestival. Scene from My Sassy Girl (Korean) EDITED-for typos dan balasan review.


Title: Sneakers and High Heels

Summary: Setelah perjumpaannya dengan seorang gadis misterius, hidup Ichigo berubah drastis. Meski selalu dikerjai habis-habisan, dia rela menerima semua perlakuan itu. Suatu hari dara manis tersebut datang ke kampusnya. Kali ini masalah apa lagi yang akan dihadapi si kepala jeruk? #BleachMovieFestival. Scene from My Sassy Girl (Korean) EDITED-typos dan balasan review.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo adalah pemilik BLEACH dan karakter yang akan digunakan dalam fancic ini, yaitu Kurosaki Ichigo serta Kuchiki Rukia.

Scene diadaptasi dari Film berjudul My Sassy Girl (2001), Film dari negara Korea Selatan buatan rumah produksi ShinCine Communications-IM Pictures dengan sutradara Kwak Jae-yong, produsernya Shin Cul, cerita oleh Kim Ho-sik dan Kwak Jae-yong. Pemeran si gadis (sepanjang film nama tokoh utama wanitanya tidak disebutkan) adalah Jun Ji-hyun dan pemeran Gyeon-woo adalah Cha Tae-hyun.

Genre: Romance (yang terasa hambar), Humour (semoga)

Warning: Out Of Character (dikarenakan adaptasi dari film). Ada mengungkit soal celana dalam (adegan asli di film). And I'm warning you… Ichigo in high heels (Rite, I already told ya!).

Setting: Mengambil tempat di kampus. Waktunya setelah bubar kelas. Taman kampus dengan kursi panjang untuk para mahasiswa beristirahat. Lapangan dengan tanah berpasir yang dipakai untuk kegiatan ekstrakurikuler bisbol.

#SCENE START#

Di depan sebuah gedung kampus, berdiri seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam sebahu mengenakan setelan merah jambu yang manis dan feminin dipadu tas bahu kecil berwarna putih tengah menunggu kenalannya, atau korban mungkin istilah yang lebih tepat. Lalu muncul sesosok pemuda setengah berlari menuju pintu keluar sekaligus tempat sang dara berdiam. Pemilik manik ungu mempesona ini melirik sesaat, menyadari yang datang itu bukan yang sedang dinantinya. Kakinya menapak mundur selangkah, membiarkan mahasiswa barusan melewatinya.

Selang beberapa detik, seorang pria yang mengenakan tas selempang dengan rambut jingganya yang khas menghampiri dengan agak ragu-ragu karena takut ke arah sang wanita jelita yang melangkah maju kembali mendapati si marga Kurosaki telah tiba.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Cuma sebentar," balas perempuan tersebut sambil tersenyum manis. Memberi gestur tangan soal 'sebentar' dengan jemari lentiknya. Sejurus kemudian si gadis mendekatinya serta merangkul lengannya. Setengah menyeret Ichigo berjalan beriringin menjauh dari bangunan tempat menuntut ilmu ini. Dari dalam kampus, tiga pemuda berlarian hingga ke pintu gedung. Trio sahabat itu menyoraki Ichigo yang di mata mereka sedang gandengan dengan seorang wanita cantik, menawan dan imut. Belum tahu saja bagaimana perangai dara bermata violet tersebut.

Sepasang insan ini berjalan di bawah bayang-bayang pohon nan teduh di area kampus, hingga pemilik surai sekelam malam itu menariknya ke arah sebuah bangku taman. Dengan segera gadis yang memakai rok selutut, blus lengkap dengan kardigan yang sepadan tersebut duduk mengistirahatkan diri. Disusul oleh lelaki yang tampil mengenakan kaos sewarna langit, kemeja krem yang lengannya ditarik hingga siku dan celana hitam dengan ujung dilipat.

Tak lama setelah duduk, wanita muda ini menyilangkan kaki untuk memijitnya sebentar sembari mengeluh. "Ibuku membelikan sepatu berhak ini untukku, tapi kakiku jadi sakit," ujarnya melepas alas kaki berwarna putih itu lalu mengurut telapak kakinya. Menatap pria yang duduk di sebelahnya sekilas.

"Mau kupijat?" tawar Ichigo mengikuti aturan tak tertulis dalam menghadapi kaum hawa. Kode yang mengharuskannya memberikan apa yang diinginkan sang perempuan jika tidak ingin benjol mendarat di kepala.

"Tidak," tolak dara manis tersebut diikuti gelengan kepala. "Tidak apa-apa, kok."

Ichigo sudah merasa lega, dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun pernyataan gadis jelita ini berikutnya sungguh mengejutkan. "Sebagai gantinya, tukaran sepatu, yuk."

Kedua anak manusia itu saling berpandangan. Sedetik berikutnya, Ichigo melengos seraya bangkit dari kursi namun wanita berwajah menawan tersebut sudah mengantisipasinya dengan menggenggam baju si pria. Menyentaknya mudah hingga Kurosaki muda ini kembali terduduk.

Tak memedulikan Ichigo yang sudah berwajah melas, sang dara bertanya, "Kenapa? Tidak mau?"

"Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi?" gerutu pemuda bermata coklat itu menunjuk-nunjuk sang sepatu yang tak berdosa di tangan si gadis.

"Pasti muat, kok."

Lagi, Ichigo mencoba melarikan diri. Tapi perempuan cantik tersebut kembali merenggut kesempatannya bebas dengan menarik kemejanya seperti barusan.

Kali ini, Ichigo memperlihatkan ketidakinginannya dengan jelas. "Ah, tapi …"

Membisu sesaat. "Yah …"gumam wanita berpakaian serba merah muda tersebut mengenakan kembali alas kaki yang jadi sumber permasalahan itu. Mengentakkan kaki yang baru dipakaikan sang sepatu dengan kasar. "Ya, sudah!" lanjut dara belia ini berdiri dan segera meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih ketinggalan di kursi. Jelas sekali mood si gadis sedang secerah langit badai puting beliung.

"Ah … Eh … jangan begitu …" bata Ichigo berusaha membujuk pemilik iris ungu ini. "Aku akan membelikanmu sepatu kets."

"Lupakan saja!" balas wanita tersebut menoleh sebentar ke arah pria di belakangnya.

"Kalau begitu, kaupakai punyaku dan aku akan membawakan sepatumu."

"Dasar, kau tidak mengerti perasaan wanita."

Perempuan dengan setelan feminin itu kembali menatap Ichigo sekilas saat menampik berbagai solusi yang ditawarkan lelaki dengan surai mentari terbenam ini. Benar-benar … dara berparas imut yang sedang mengambek tersebut sama sekali tidak ingin berkompromi sedikit pun. Padahal semua itu hanyalah akting.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Ichigo harus mengalah lagi-lagi pada gadis itu.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Ayo, kita bertukar sepatu!"

Seusai kalimat tersebut dilontarkan oleh korban favoritnya ini, sang wanita berhenti berjalan. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ichigo, perempuan itu tersenyum manis bagai malaikat. "Sungguh?"

Berwajah malaikat namun berhati iblis, adalah gambaran yang tepat bagi gadis ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ichigo dan dara mungil tersebut berjalan bersama. Lalu sang wanita sambil sok malu-malu mengapit lengan pria yang sedang menderita lahir batin ini di gandengannya. Sungguh, mahasiswa fakultas teknik itu sudah tidak bisa mengindahkan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitar. Dia sudah sibuk meringis, mengerang tanpa suara, menahan siksa atas nama sepatu tumit tinggi. Meski masih mengenakan kaus kaki hitamnya, tetap saja langkahnya gontai. Ia merasa bagai anak rusa yang baru lahir. Tiap langkah harus mengerahkan usaha yang paling maksimal.

Sementara perempuan belia yang memakai sepatu kets biru bercorak silang putih milik pemuda di sampingnya, terus memamerkan sunggingan bibirnya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Lalu dia mulai berbicara, "Kau mau tahu sebuah rahasia?"

Meski enggan karena harus berkonsentrasi penuh pada setiap langkahnya, Ichigo tahu bahwa dia harus meladeni pertanyaan sang dara. Jika tidak, ucapkan halo pada benjol di kepala.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak mengenakan celana dalam di hari ujian. Tapi hari ini aku pakai," kata wanita berambut hitam tersebut dengan nada bicara seolah yang dikatakannya itu adalah hal paling lucu di dunia. Setelahnya dia berlari riang seraya berdendang, "Tangkap aku, sayang~"

Lihatlah lompatan-lompatan kecil yang dilakukan gadis dengan tinggi badan di bawah rata-rata ini. Sepertinya dia senang sekali bisa mempermainkan pria malang dengan sepatu hak tinggi di sepasang kakinya itu. Ichigo hanya bisa mematung di tempat. Sadar bahwa sang 'sayang' tidak mengikutinya, perempuan bermata indah tersebut menyetop gerakannya. Berbalik dengan wajah masam.

Ichigo melongo antara tak percaya, setengah lemas, seperempat bingung. Entah dia harus berbuat apa.

"Hey," si dara muda berkacak pinggang. "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan membunuhmu," ancamnya enteng. Seolah kata-kata semacam itu sudah sangat sering meluncur dari bibirnya. Sama sekali tidak cocok dengan penampilannya yang serba pink dan mengenakan setelan rok.

Pemuda berkepala jeruk ini menghela napas pasrah. Kepalanya menunduk lunglai.

Tahu bahwa dia sudah menang dan Ichigo akan menuruti keinginannya, pemilik manik violet tersebut kembali meluncur pergi. Tingkahnya penuh suka cita. Seperti anak kecil yang dijanjikan akan dibelikan permen, wanita itu mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara.

Perjuangan Ichigo pun dimulai.

Setengah mati dia mulai mengejar sang gadis. "Berhenti di sana! Setop!" pekiknya merana. Tanpa menghiraukan permintaan si lelaki, perempuan ini beranjak menjauh. Ichigo berlari secepat keong. Mungkin keong turbo, tapi tetap saja lambat. Itu pun sudah maksimum. Beberapa pasang mata menatap geli pasangan idiot yang berlarian di taman kampus. Si dara yang memakai sepatu kets serta si pemuda yang mengenakan sepatu bertumit tinggi. Bukankah itu pemandangan yang sangat tidak biasa? Beberapa mahasiswa bahkan tampak menahan tawa menyaksikan penderitaan sang stroberi. Kasihan sekali. Kalaupun langkahnya oleng sampai hampir terjatuh, tidak ada yang menaruh simpati padanya.

Di lapangan bisbol di mana beberapa anak manusia dengan semangat jiwa muda tengah berlatih, dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin dan warna rambut sedang berlarian. Kejar-kejaran tepatnya.

Terlihat wanita yang sedang memutar-mutar tas bahu putihnya sembari berloncatan dengan main-main, disusul Ichigo yang berkali-kali berupaya menggapainya. Tangannya menjulur ke arah perempuan yang selalu berkelit saat hampir ditangkap. Pijakan dengan sepatu dari neraka tersebut menghasilkan kepulan pasir dari tanah lapangan yang dilaluinya. Mau sepontang-panting apa pun dia berlari, tetap saja dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengejar sang gadis.

Bisa dibilang mereka telah mengelilingi satu lapangan olahraga. Hingga sekian lama menempuh jarak dalam memburu mangsanya, pria bermarga Kurosaki ini hampir berhasil menjangkau dara molek itu. Tapi ia malah jatuh tersungkur tepat di depan _catcher_ , sementara si pemukul yang sedang bersiap menerima bola dari _pitcher_ akhirnya jadi bengong. Sementara wasit yang tadinya berdiri di belakang juga sempat terpaku, kemudian tanpa tendeng aling-aling dia berteriak, " _Out_!"

Ichigo mengerang, tak percaya dirinya malah diperlakukan begitu. 'Sebagaimanapun suenya diriku, harusnya ga gini-gini juga kali!' batinnya memprotes.

#SCENE ENDS#

Voidy's note: Fuh, malah keasyikan bikin fic baru. Soalnya setelah nonton filmnya ulang, scene ini terus membayangi pikiran saia. Ga mau minggat! Pas dapet undangan event ini, sebetulnya pengen bikin dari film Doraemon - Stand by Me. Soalnya kucing biru = Grimmjow. Mau bikin parodi ancur2an. Tapi batal karena harus life action. Kalo anime movie tetep ga bisa aturannya. Eniwei, saia nyicil fic lama sedikit2 sesuai mood kok. Lagi rajin, nih. Jadi mungkin bakal cepet update.

Film ini cukup booming pas masanya. Ending filmnya happy end kok, tapi untuk scene ini… Gyeon-woo atau Ichigo di sini mungkin merana end. Heheheh~ terima kasih sudah membaca.

EDITED!

Balasan review untuk

dani reykinawa: wah, dani, udah lama gak denger kabar darimu. Rindu saia dengan dikau (lebay, ah) makasih reviewnya. Ah, iya. Film ini juga jadi favoritku. Scene ini dan scene pas si cowok pura2 jadi operator bilang nomor sedang tidak aktif, dua adegan itu yang paling kuingat. Karena di film memang begitulah hubungan kedua tokoh utama. Dan agak mirip dengan hubungan Ichiruki juga sih. agak bingung kamu review anon, sih. nanti kita kontekan lagi, yah.

good rukia: terima kasih reviewnya, ya. Karena saia membuat fic ini berdasarkan scene film, sebetulnya karakter dan hubungan tokohnya diadaptasi dari film tersebut. Dan begitulah, Rukia di sini itu berwajah malaikat, berhati iblis. Sampai bertemu lagi.

Guest: sesungguhnya itu adalah tanda pisah dalam pedoman bahasa Indonesia. Yang saia gunakan di Microsoft Word adalah tanda pisah em (-), tapi mungkin di FFN tidak terbaca. Jadi sudah saia perbaiki supaya tidak membingungkan lagi. Untuk tanda baca elipsis, itu murni kesalahan saia. Setelah diberitahu, saia baru tahu kalau penggunaan elipsi harus spasi depan belakang. Faktor kebiasaan, sejak dulu saia menulis elipsis seperti itu tanpa tahu yang benar seperti apa. Begitu pula yang kata 'kau' pada 'kaupakai' itu harus ditulis bersambung. Saia mencari di wikipedia mengenai pedoman bahasa, dan ternyata saia salah pengertian. Saia pikir hanya kata 'ku' saja yang perlu disambung. Maaf dan terima kasih untuk pembenarannya. Kata 'suek' yang saia pakai di sini itu bahasa gaul/slang yang artinya sial atau tidak beruntung. Sesungguhnya di kamus bahasa slang yang ditulis adalah kata 'sue' tapi tadinya saia takut tumpang tindih dengan kata bahasa Inggris yang berarti menuntut. Akhirnya saia putuskan untuk menggunakan kata 'sue' saja sesuai kamus bahasa slang. Kalimat 'Sebagaimanapun suenya diriku, harusnya ga gini-gini juga kali!' ini memang menggunakan bahasa gaul, ini sengaja saia selipkan dengan maksud, sebetulnya Ichigo tidak pernah menggunakan bahasa gaul di depan Rukia karena takut. Jadi dia selalu pakai bahasa sopan. Kalimat ini diucapkan Ichigo dalam hati, jadi dia mengungkapkannya dengan bebas atau dengan bahasa seenak udelnya. Semoga bisa dimengerti.

Mengenai tinggi badan dan ukuran sepatu, karena saia mengambil adegan di sebuah film dan pada film tersebut tinggi pemeran tokoh utama pria dan wanita hampir seimbang jadi sepatunya bisa muat. Mohon abaikan saja kejadian absurd ini. atau anggap saja Ichigo rela memakai sepatu hak tinggi super sempit jadi perderitaanya berganda-dobel. Lalu mengenai nama si tokoh wanita, di film aslinya sendiri, nama si tokoh utama wanita tidak pernah disebutkan sekalipun sepanjang film. Karena itu saia putuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama di fanfik ini.

Kepada Guest yang sudah berbaik hati memberi pelajaran dan kritik yang membuka mata saia tentang kesalahan penulisan yang saia lakukan, terima kasih banyak. Saia jadi belajar banyak, loh. Sayang nama Anda hanya Guest, jadi saia tidak bisa tahu bagaimana memanggil Anda ke depannya. Setidaknya mungkin Anda bersedia menggunakan nama alias yang lebih spesifik untuk berikutnya? Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk ilmu-ilmu yang sudah Anda bagikan kepada saia. (NB: mohon abaikan penggunaan kata 'saia' yang tidak baku. Hanya ciri khas penulis, kok. Dan hanya digunakan di luar konteks cerita.)

Guest: yah, saia memang sering memberikan review yang menyampaikan soal eyd, tata bahasa, dan diksi sebagainya karena saia ingin penulis tersebut bisa mengembangkan tulisannya lebih baik untuk ke depannya. Saia tidak pernah merasa menjadi seorang master atau semacamnya. Betul kata Anda, penggunaan elipsis saia salah, dan seperti yang diberitahukan oleh reviewer lain, ini murni kebiasaan dan ketidaktahuan saia. Maklum, saia juga masih belajar, kok. Saia minta maaf untuk tulisan saia yang memang masih banyak salahnya. Di situs ini baik pemula maupun yang sudah memahami kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang benar bisa sama-sama belajar. Yang tahu lebih banyak bisa mengajarkan apa yang dia bisa kepada yang tidak tahu. Karena itu saia ucapkan terima kasih untuk review Anda yang juga merupakan kritik kepada saia. Untuk selanjutnya, saia akan lebih memperhatikan kaidah penulisan saia supaya terus bisa menjadi lebih baik.


End file.
